i hate you but i love you
by Anne-Tannya
Summary: sorry kalo gak ngerti


Jadi, di cerita ini gw bakal ngenalin dulu satu- persatu tokoh-tokoh yang ada dalam cerita gw

Amu: tokoh utama dalam cerita ini pastinya. Tokoh yang cool dan cuek dan rada tomboy, dan rada pemalu, dan gampang GR an…

Kukai: tokoh utama cowok dicrita gw, ya iyalah pastinya…!! Kukai lebih cocok sama Amu disbanding sama cowok lainnya. Disini dia, bakal buat dia super duper keren.

Tadase: disini gw buat dia jadi kakak na Amu, dan bersabat kental dengan Kukai.

Yaya, Rima, Nadehiko, Kairi, Utau adalah sahabat-sahabat Amu.

Ini dimulai dari sekolah Seiyo yang terkenal dengan anak-anak orang kaya dan anak-anak pintar. Tidak sembanrang anak bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah ini adalalh idaman semua pelajar yang ada di Jepang. Karena setiap anak yang masuk sekolah ini pasti akan bangga jika orang menyakan sekolah nya dimana. Disekolah ini terkenal dengan sebuah kumpulan dengan sebuatan "guardians". Dimana hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam kumpulan itu. Anggota kumpulan tersebut adalah .

Amu

Yaya

Rima

Kairi

Nadehiko.

Well, sebenarnya karena mereka mempunyai bakat khusus yang sangat harus diberi special attention oleh para guru-guru, jadi mereka mempunyai kelas khusus, disebut " special guardians". Teman-teman mereka sangat mengagumi mereka. Tapi mereka agak risih karena popularitas mereka. Khususnya Amu, setiap pagi dia akan disambut oleh pelajar yang tergabung di "Amuchan fans club" setiap dia turun dari limo nya, pasti langsung diserbu oleh penggemarnya. Itu sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak suka itu. Tetapi tidak dangan Yaya, dia sangat senang di kerubuti oleh fans nya. Dia seperti selebriti. Begitu juga dengan Kairi dan Rima. Dan setiap mereka berlima datang dengan limo mereka, mereka akan turun dengan red carpet yang di sediakan para fans.

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Amu menunggu Tadase yang janji ingin menjemputnya.

Rima: "Amuchan, sedang menunggu di jemput?"

Amu: " ya, Rimachan juga?"

Rima: "ya, hey mobil siapa itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya"

Amu: "aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin mobil baru pelajar sekolah ini"

Rima: "dia menuju kesini"

Teeeet…. Teeet…...

"Amu? Benar? Adik Tadasekun?"

"ya, siapa kau?"

" aku Sauma Kakui, teman Tadase, dia menyuruhku menjumputmu"

"kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjemputku, kenap harus kau?"

"dia sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya"

"bilang padanya, terima kasih sudah menyuruh orang menjemputku, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri, Rima, bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu?"

"tentu"

"hey, aku rasa kau kuurang sopan terhadap orang yang lebih besar darimu, kau kira aku senang di suruh menjemputmu? Kalu bukan Tadase yang menyuruh, aku gak bakal mau. Hey…!!! Aku sedang bicara!!"

Amu pun naik ke limo Rima, tanpa menghiraukan Kukai yang nyeloteh sendirian.

Flash back dikuliah

Tadase: "kukai, please…. Bantu aku…"

Kukai: "kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak supirmu saja?"

Tadase: "supir kami sedang ada urusan"

Kukai: "urusan apa sich? Supir aja sok sibuk"

Tadase: "menyuapi anak nya, dirumah"

Kukai: "ya ampun!!! Supir kalian wanita"

Tadase: "hari ini giliran istrinya sich…"

Kukai: "ok, sebagai ganjarannya kau kenalkan aku dengan teman kelasmu"

Tadase: "siapa saja?"

Kukai: "wanita!! Dasar bodoh!! Gimana? Deal?"

Tadase: "deal"

Kukai : "ingat yang "cewek" ok?"

Tadase : "deal"

Limo Rima

Rima: " aku rasa dia menarik."

Amu: "Rima, apa bulan ini kau sudah cek mata ke dokter kelurgamu"

Rima: "ya, kenapa?"

Amu: "kalau begitu, cek lagi"

Rima: " ???"

Amu: "karena aku rasa matamu ada sedikit masalah, melihat cowok cerewet, berantakan itu 'menarik' .

Rima:" ada-ada saja"

Mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan akhirnya samapi dirumah Amu.

Rumah Amu

Amu: "apa yang kau lakukan!!"

Tadase: "maaf, aku mendapat tugas mendadak"

Amu: "aku maafkan kau, jika kau membelikan ku ice cream"

Tadase: "baik, jika itu bisa membuatmu tidak merusak mobilku"

(asal kalian tau, disini Tadase selalu dianiaya Amu, jika dia melakukan sedikit kesalahan terhadap Amu, makanya Tadase langsung ke kamar Amu setelah sampai kerumah)

Kedai ice ceream

Tadase: " apa yang kau lakukan jika aku tidak mengajakmua kesini?"

Amu: "well, mungkin menukar shampoo menjadi oli, atau memberikan semua pakaian mu ke panti asuhan pada saat kau mandi, dan seperti ya bakal menghancurkan mobilmu, kenapa?"

Tadase: "jadi selama ini kau mengerjai aku, selalu pada saat aku mandi?"

Amu: " ya begitulah,"

Tadase POV:

"Dasar anak jahil..! untung saja aku menurutinya."

Normal POV:

Tadase: "Dan sekarang kau mau apa lagi??"

Amu: "onisan, kenal Sauoma Kukai?"

Tadase: "ya, temanku yang tadi ku suruh untuk menjemputmu"

Amu: "aku benci dia"

Tadase: "kenapa?"

Amu: "tidak apa-apa, hanya bad impresses aja"

Tadase: " dia memang begitu, tapi dia baik kok…"

Amu : "ngomong satu kata lain tentangnya, akan ku calar mobil mu"

Tadase: "FINE!! Kumohon jangan apa-apakan mobilku"

(padahal Amu hanya gretak doank, sebenarnya dia juag gak mungkin dia bakal sekejam itu denga Oniisannya.)

Amu: "oniisan, belikan aku pizza!"

Tadase: "baik"

Amu: "oniisan, aku mau snack"

Tadase: "baik"

Amu: "kita sudah boleh pulang"

Tadase: "baik, Amu kamu tidak takut gemuk, makan banyak dimalam hari?"

Amu: " oniisan yang membuat aku begini!!"

Tadase: "maaf"

Amu: " oniisan! "

Tadase: "baik, oniisan janji gak bakal begini lagi"

(tadase sangat takut dengan ancaman dan kejahilan Amu dari dulu, padahal Amu hanya mengancam, Tadase memang mempunyai hati yang lemah lembut.)

dirumah. 

Orang tua sedang menikmati makan malam

Papa: "sudah makan?"

Tadase: "sudah"

Mama: "Amu? Sudah makan?"

Amu: "BELUM!! Wah…!! Makanan enak!!!!

Kukai: "Amu, kau belum kenyang?? Kita baru makan pizza"

Amu: " aku masih sanggaaat lapaaar"

Papa: "hahaha… Amuchan sedang masa pertumbuhan"

Mama: "tadasekun, ayo makan lagi, kalian makan pizza, gak bagus untuk kesehatan, ayo makan lagi, kau terlalu kurus untuk jadi laki-laki"

Papa: "hahaha, betul kata Mama, terlalu kurus"

Tadase: " Mama!! Aku udah terlalu kenyang!"

Mama: "Amu, oniichan makan berapa keping pizza??"

Amu: "emp… duowaaa… yam-yam" (sambil mengunyah, makanan di mulutnya)

Mama: " tadasekun, 2 keping pizza??dan kau bilang Kenyang?? Kau diet?? Yang keeping laiinnya??"

Semua orang melihat Amu yang sedang menikmati makanannya

Amu: "ya??"

Semuanya tertaawa melihat Amu selalu bersemangat melihat makanan!

Tadase: "baiklah~"

Acara makan malam yang sangat berisik malam itu. Karena mereka satu keluarga mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi. Terlebih papa.

Setelah makan malam y6ang heboh, mereka ke ruang keluarga.

Papa: "so, ceritakan kejadian hari ini"

Amu langsung melihat Tadase.

Amu: "oniisan, tidak menepati janji pada ku"

Papa: "heiiii…. Apa masalahnya?"

Tadase: " bla blab la" (menceritaka yang sebenarnya)

Mama: "Oniisan tidak sengaja, lagian oniisan sudah mencoba sedaya upaya, dan oniisan sudah membayarnya kan? Menyuruh temannya, dan membawa Amu makan kan?"

Amu: "ya… oniisan, maaf"

Papa: "tapi, cowoknya ganteng kan?"

Amu: "papa!!"

Hahaha… Amu selalu marah jika di ledek tentang cowok.

Malam tiba, mereka masuk kamar masing-masing.

Padi tiba denngan cepat, saaatnya sarapan pagi.

Tiba-tiba suara orang masuk kerumah

"MORNING!!!! Tadase kun!!!

Amu: "orang itu lagi! Kenap harus teriak-teriak!"

Papa: " kukira loper Koran"

Mama: "kukira ada pengumuman dari RT"

Tadase: "kukira temanku Kukai, suaranya sama, masa Papa Mama gak kenal…" (Tadase memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda dan mempunyai selera humor yang parah)

………………..

HA-HA-HA-HA…

Papa: "tadase, gara-gara kau lagi humorku berhenti…"

Tadase: "E E E…"

Mama: "hahaaha, dasar Tadasekun"

Amu: "dia selau datang?"

Mama: "begitulah, Amu selalu pergi pagi untuk mengindari fans, jadi tidak pernah melihat Kakuikun"

Kukai: "hai. . . !! ikutan donk…!"

Papa: "silahkan, mari kita lanjutkan berhumor…!"

Kukai: "ayo, makan dulu ya, isi energy dulu"

Mama: "silahkan"

Mereka pun makan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

Amu: "dasar, kesini hanya untuk sarapan doank…"

Mama: "kau belum sarapan?"

Kukai: "sudah"

Mama: "wah, kau memang kuat makan, seperti Amu, Tadase, seharusnya kau juga harus kuat makan seperti Kukai dan Amu.."

Amu: "jangan samakan aku dengan dia!!!!"

Tadasae: "aku kenyang, kalian berdua, sudah belum?"

Amu & Kukai : "sebentar lagi !!! hey..!! kau mengikutiku!! What??!! Stop it!!!"

Mama & Papa: "perfect!! Compak banget!!!"

Tadase: "hari apa ini? Semua orang berbicara kompak selain aku!"

Tadase langsung menuju mobilnya

Amu: "oniichan!!! Tunggu"

Kukai: "hey…!! Tunggu"

Mereka pun mengejar tadase…

Tadase: "kau kan bawa mobilku kesini"

Kukai: "aku ku suruh sopirku mengantarnya ke kuliah"

Amu: "merepotkan"

Kukai: "hey, kau juga merepotlkan ku semalam!"

Amu: "oh ya…!!!!"

Tadase: " asal kalian tau, kalian berdua merpotkan ku !!!!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Amu dan Kakai berantem mulut gitu dech… kasian Tadase, dia harus tersiksa pagi-pagi.

Setibanya di sekolah Amu, sperti biasa, kehebohan terjadi.

Amu: "oniisan, bantu aku… pelase…."

Kukai: "ada apa ini?? Wow, ternyata banyak cewek cantik di sekolahmu.."

Tadase: "kukai, bantu aku"

Kukai: "with pleasure"

Tadase: "lindungi Amu"

Kukai: "as a bodyguard?"

Tadase: "emp.. bisa dibilang begitu"

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil… ternyata, tidak sesusah yang dipikirkan. Saat mereka keluar, keramaian langsung berhenti. Mereka terpesona melihat pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Si cool & spicy Amu, Tadasse yang mempunyai aura pangeran, dan Kukai yang sangat keren! Mereka hanya bisa tercengang melihat mereka bertiga.

Mereka membuka jalan untuk Amu masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

Amu: "seperti, cukup antar aku sampai disini."

Tadasae: " baik, hati-hati jaga diri"

Kukai sedang sibuk dengan anak-anak cewek yang mengerubutinya.

Kukai: "aku suka ini!! Boleh aku mengantar adik mu setiap hari?"

Tadase: "hhhaa…"

Mereka pun kembali ke kampus.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ada seorang sosok anak muda yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kukai. Pria berambut biru. Ya, dia adalah Ikuto. Sepupu Kukai.

Ikuto: "hai… 3 hari lagi pesta ulang tahun ku…"

Kukai: "terus?? Mau kami bawakan apa?? Mainan?? Kau dating kan badut??"

Ikuto: "HA_HA_HA… lucu sekali… aku mau kau datang!"

Kukai: "hanya mau mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahun mu??"

Ikuto: "ya"

Kukai: "baikklah, aku akan datang"

Ikuto: "dengan pasangan pastinya"

Kukai: "pp pasangan?"

Ikuto: "aku tau, kau pasti langsung gugup… bagaimana?"

Kukai: "well… pesta ulang tahun atau pesta pernikahan sich? Pake acara bawa pasangan segala"

Ikuto: "kukai saoma, dari dulu kau tidak berupah, selalu takut pacaran"

Kukai: "tau apa kau !! baik!! Aku datang dengan pasangan…!"

Ikuto: "baiklah, asal jangan bawa cewek bayaran lagi seperti tahun lalu…"

Kukai: " hay!!!"

Ikuto: "kau juga Tadase ku"

Tadase: "tapi aku gak punya pasangan"

Ikuto: "whatever"

Kukai: " dasar! Ikuto sialan, dia kira aku takut pacara?!!"

Tadase: " bukannya iya?? Kukai???"

Kukai: "iya sich… TT"

Kukai pun masuk ke kelas dengan lesu. Sambil memikirkan siapa cewek yang bakal dia bawa ke pesta ikuto. Entah mengapa, pikiran langsung menuju ke gadis berambut pirang. Ya Amu. Gadis tu langsung mucul si pikiran Kukai. "AKU DAPAT!!!" Teriak Kukai didalam kelasnya.


End file.
